I'll Always Be Here For You
by Ireland Maslow
Summary: Katie gets asked to prom by one of the most popular guys. Kendall thinks there's something weird about an 18 year old asking a 15 year old to prom. Katie wants to prove Kendall's wrong about Max. But things take a turn for the worst and Kendall ends up getting a call saying something happened and he needs to pick Katie up from a hotel. WARNING: ATTEMPTED RAPE


**So, I got the idea for this while talking to my sister about her prom experiance. I want to note that my sis' experiance was no where near this! But, the guy that took her did try to get her to go to a party with him and he was kind of a jerk. She didn't go with him, she made him bring her home. Anyway, I hope you like this. It didn't exactly turn out the way I planned, but I like how it turned out. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thank you in advance for reading and thanks if you review. :)**

**Katie's POV:**

I sat at my desk and doodled in my notebook. The teacher was running late this morning so everyone was doing whatever in the classroom. I didn't didn't really fit in with one group at Palm Woods. I had friends from all the "groups" but they were all busy with their other friends. Someone leaned on my desk. I followed the strong arms up to the face of a gorgeous senior named Max. He was the hottest guy at the Palm Woods. Sure there were other hot guys -this is the home of the future famous- but Max was gorgeous. He had strong arms, a perfectly shaped face, beautiful brown eyes, perfectly tanned skin, spiked blonde hair. Man, he's amazing! He smiled when I looked up and I smiled back.

"Hey Max," I said trying my best not to sound too excited.

"Hey Katie," he said and I smiled brighter at the fact that he said my name. Out of all the girls in this class, girls who were prettier and older than I am, and he's talking to me! "Listen, I'm just going to get right to what I want to ask you. You know the prom is coming up here soon and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" I stared at him in shock. Was he really asking me to the prom? Why me?

"Why are you asking me? I mean, of course I'll go with you! But why me?" I asked and he laughed a little.

"There's just something about you I like. You're pretty, smart, have a great body and you're funny. I think you would make a great prom date." He said and I felt the excitement well up inside me.

"Like I said, I'd love to go with you." I said and he smiled while biting his bottom lip. It was really cute the way he did it.

"Sorry I am late class. Please take your seats and we'll get started." The teacher said as she walked in. Max walked away and went to sit at his desk. All through class I had a hard time concentrating. I'm only fifteen but yet an eighteen year old senior asked me to go to prom with him. This is like the best thing ever! He was the most popular gorgeous guy to every girl and I was the lucky one he asked. I couldn't wait until Friday night now! The rest of class went by pretty fast and I was soon heading upstairs to our apartment. I walked through the door and found Kendall lying on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on his stomach and the remote in his hand. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey baby sis, how was school?" He asked and I smiled and sat down on his thighs. I took a handful of popcorn and leaned back.

"It was amazing! You know Max, right?" I asked and he nodded his head. "Well, he asked me to prom this Friday!" I said in an excited tone. Kendall moved the popcorn bowl to the floor and sat up quickly with me still in his lap.

"Wait a minute, he's eighteen, you're fifteen. Why does he want to date a fifteen year old?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not dating, he just asked me to prom; and besides it's just a three year difference. It's not a big deal." I said and he shook his head.

"I don't care if it's only three years, he's still an eighteen year old and you're still a fifteen year old. What did he say when he asked you?" Kendall asked and I shrugged. I wasn't sure I should tell him exactly what Max said, but I decided it was best to be honest with him. He had a way of knowing when I was lying.

"He told me that I'm smart, funny and pretty... He also said something about me having a great body." I said the last part quietly while putting popcorn into my mouth.

"He said you have a great body? No guy should be saying that to you! I know guys like him think! He thinks that just because any girl would be glad to be with him that he can manipulate that and get any girl into bed with him! You're not going to prom with him, Katie!" Kendall said, his voice rising in volume. I couldn't believe he was being this way.

"What is your problem? You used to be so cool, what happened? You're acting like a dad now," I said and crossed me arms.

"Would you prefer I call dad back in Minnesota? Because I'm sure he wouldn't approve of you going with this guy either!" Kendall said and I scoffed.

"You're wrong about Max, and you'll see just how wrong you are on Friday! I'm going with Max no matter what you or dad or anyone has to say about it!" I shouted before getting up off his lap. I couldn't believe Kendall! How could he be this way? He used to be cool about this kind of stuff. I figured he of all people would be excited when I got asked out. He dated a lot of girls back in Minnesota and he's had two girlfriends since being in Los Angeles. Who was he to say that I can't date someone? Max will the the third guy I've dated! I never got serious about the other two, it was just a couple dates and then we learned it wouldn't work out. Besides Max is just taking me to prom! It's not like he's asking me to marry him!

After I got to the bedroom I share with mom, I slammed the door. I walked over and sat on my bed. Kendall was wrong about Max and I couldn't wait until he had to tell me he was wrong. I was looking forward to heariing him say he was wrong.

**Friday Night:**

I did my make-up, put my dress on and my mom did my hair for me. My dress was a dark purple dress that had a corset top with a black line design on it and black silk straps that cris-crossed the back to lace it up. The bottom half of the dress came just below my knees, it was dark purple with lighter purple lace layers over the top. It made it a little puffy but not too much. Mom curled my hair and put half up in a kind of messy bun and left the rest curled and down. I was kind of surprised mom wasn't freaking out like Kendall had. She seemed to trust me enough to go tonight. She wasn't like Kendall who had no trust in me anymore.

"I got you a necklace to wear tonight." Mom said as she handed me a small, black box. I opened it and there was a silver chain with a glass heart charm on it. I smiled and thanked her as she put it on me. I put my black strap high heels on, grabbed my black purse and walked out of the room with my mom behind me. The guys were sitting on the couch when I came out. Carlos let out a whistle which made me laugh. Logan, Carlos and James were telling me how pretty I looked and were all giving me advice. James handed me a bottle of pepper spray and I looked at him odd.

"Just in case he tries anything funny. Don't be afraid to spray him with this." James said and I laughed a little as I put it in my purse.

"Oh! And we got you a rape whistle!" Carlos said a little too excitedly which made me laugh. I thanked them for the protection presents as I put the whistle in my bag. Kendall didn't say a word the whole time I stood there.

"Kendall don't you think she looks pretty?" Mom asked, she knew I was upset about how he was acting. I didn't get why me going was such a big deal. The prom was being held in a large, one floor rental building right down the road from here, and we'll be surrounded by students and parents. It's not like I'm going to ever be alone with him except for the five minute drive to the building and back.

"Of course she looks pretty... Maybe a little too pretty." He said the last part under his breath. It kind of hurt that he didn't trust me enough to handle myself.

"Kendall, nothing is going to happen. I'll be fine," I said and he sighed.

"Katie, you look beautiful. You're always beautiful! But I've heard too many stories about Max to think him taking you is okay!" The first part was said in a complimenting tone, but the last part was said with a raised voice. I knew the stories too, but I've heard so many stories about so many people that weren't ever true! And Kendall knows how they twist things around in Hollywood. I can't believe he believed any of the things he heard. There was a knock on the door and mom went to answer it. Max came in wearing a black suit and holding a purple corsache. He had asked me yesterday what color my dress was so that he knew what color to get. Mom was greeting him and inviting him in as I walked over. After my mom taking pictures of us together and some small talk we left. We got on the elevator and started toward the lobby. I wasn't really sure what to say, but he seemed okay in the quiet. He didn't say anything until after the elevator doors opened.

"You look gorgeous, Katie," he said and I smiled while my cheeks turned pink.

"Thank you, you look really great." I said he chuckled and said thanks. We made small talk as we walked to his car. We didn't actually start a real conversation until he mentioned a movie part he had landed yesterday. We talked about his movie part all the way to the prom. After we got there, he walked around and opened my door for me. I loved that he was being a gentlemen. After we walked in he was stopped by a guy named Mikey and they began talking. I just stood there quietly as they talked. A blonde girl I recongnized as Libby walked up and gripped onto Mikey's arm.

"Hey Max and... Katie, right?" She asked and I nodded. She was wearing a hot pink dress that was tight on the top with sequins and the bottom went all the way to her ankles and had puffy layers of lace. Her hair was pinned back on the right side with a light pink flower hair clip. The guys went back to talking and Libby rolled her eyes at them. "Come on, Katie, let's go get some punch while the guys talk." She said as she took my hand and led me toward a counter at the back of the room. It was full of different finger foods and a big bowl of punch. She grapped two clear cups and began filling them up with red punch. She handed one to me and then grabbed a little finger sandwhich.

"Your dress is really pretty." I said and she smiled.

"Thank you! Your's is too!" She said and I thanked her. "I wanted a purple dress, but my mom thought this one looked better on me." She said and I nodded.

"You look good in pink." I said and she thanked me. We stood there and talked for a few minutes, mostly about the decorations and our dates.

"Excuse me Libby but I'm going to have to steal this beautiful girl from you. Would you like to dance with me, Katie?" Max asked when he came over. I smiled and nodded my head. He led me out to the middle of the crowd as a slow song began playing. I had never really slow danced before. Kendall had taught me how to a couple years ago but he was the only person I've ever slow danced with. I put my hands on Max's shoulders and he placed his on my waist. I wasn't really sure what to do as we danced. I didn't know if I should move closer to him, if I should say anything. I decided to just wait until he did something. About halfway through the song Max pulled me closer to him. My heart was beating faster as he held me close.

"You don't have to be nervous, babe." Max whispered in my ear which made me shiver a little. "Did your mom want you home at a specific time?"

"She said I could stay out late, but it can't be any later than 3 A.M." I said and he smiled a little.

"Works out great," was all he said. The song ended, but we stayed on the dance floor for the next song. We danced for three more songs and then decided to take a break. We went and got something to drink and some food. We carried our plates and cups to a table where Libby and Mikey were sitting.

"Are you having fun?" Max asked I nodded as I took a bite out of my carrot. "Good," he said and then began eating his food. We all talked and Mikey was making everyone laugh as he told stories from being on set. He was an actor and had recently landed a part on a new TV show. We laughed the whole time we sat there. A fast song came on and the guys grabbed us and led us out. We danced more as a group this time. The rest of the night we all danced together -unless it was a slow song, then we danced with our date- and took the occasional break. I was having so much fun and didn't want this to end.

Max and I were dancing to a slow song. He had his hands wrapped around my body and my head was rested on his chest. I was actually really comfortable with him now. He had spent the night trying to make me comfortable which I thought was really sweet. I pulled back a bit to look at him and to my surprise he leaned down and kissed me sweetly. I was shocked for a moment and then I smiled. He _kissed _ me!

"Do you wanna get out of here and spend some time alone together? We could go get something to eat or whatever." He said and I nodded my head. He took my hand and led me to his car. We drove around for a few minutes before deciding to go to Pizza Hut. We got a medium pizza with everything on it. I really don't like green peppers, onions or mushrooms, but he likes everything. He ordered it without onions, saying he didn't want his breath to stink. I didn't say anything about not liking somethings and just let him get one with everything.

"So, your brothers are in a band right?" Max asked before he took a drink of his Pepsi.

"Yeah, well, actually Kendall is my only blood-related brother, but Logan, Carlos and James are like my brothers. Kendall grew up being best friends with Carlos and James; then in third grade Logan moved in next door and the guys brought him into their little group of friends. So, I've known Carlos and James since I was born and Logan since I was about two. They were always over at the house back in Minnesota and they've always treated me like a sister." I explained and he pulled his eyebrows together.

"You're from Minnesota?" I nodded as I took a drink of my own Pepsi.

"Yeah, where are you originally from?" I asked as I sat my cup down.

"South Dakota," he said as the waitress came with out pizza. She placed it on the table along with two plates and silverware. She told us if we needed anything else to let her know and then she walked away. We both grabbed a slice.

"Do you have siblings?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"Two, an older brother and a younger sister. They're both back in South Dakota with our mom though." He said before taking another bit. I just nodded and continued to eat my pizza. He asked me a few questions, mostly about myself, and I asked him a few questions. After we were done eating, we just sat there and talked. For some reason I was more comfortable with him when we were dancing than when we tried to talk. But I was starting to become more comfortable as we sat here and got to know each other a little better.

"Hey, Katie, do you want to go with me to like a room, or something? Just so we can be alone and get to know each other more." I stared at him for a moment. Did he mean going back to Palm Woods to his apartment? We would be alone there. I figure that would be okay since I would be in the same building as my family.

"Sure, we can go," I said and he smiled. He got up and paid for the pizza and then we headed out the door. As we drove, I got a little nervous because we weren't heading back to Palm Woods where his room was at. "Where are we going? I thought you meant like going back to your apartment." He smiled over at me.

"Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen. My mom is home so I thought we could go to a hotel down the road here. The others will be coming by later. Some of us decided to spend the night in a hotel room and watch movies and stuff. Are you okay with that?" He asked and I nodded as I relaxed a little.

"Oh, why didn't you just tell me that? But I really do have to be home by-" He cut me off.

"Three A.M, I know, I'll have you back at exactly that time." He said and I smiled. He pulled into the parking-lot of a nice hotel and we walked inside. He didn't go to the front desk, he just walked to the elevator. "Mikey and I came here yesterday and got two rooms for two nights and three days. Yesterday was the first day and last night was the first night. We stayed here last night with a few friends. I wish you could stay the night with us tonight. It's a lot of fun to be here. The others should be in room 215, so how about we go to room 216 to spend a little time together and then we'll head over and watch a movie until I have to take you home. Sound good?" He asked and I nodded. He opened the door to room 216 and we walked in.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I'm going to change out of this suit." He said as he grabbed a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt out of a bag by the bed. I walked over and sat on a couch that was infront of the TV. I reached for the TV guide and looked through what channels they had. I turned the TV on and began flipping through the channels. There was a movie on one of the channels so I just left it on there.

"Source Code, that's a good movie," Max said as he sat down beside me. He scooted over so that he was sitting right beside me and he put his arm around me. "I have some sweat pants and another t-shirt if you want to borrow them? I don't know if you want to change to be more comfortable." I looked down at my dress and then back up at him.

"Yeah, I guess it would be more comfortable to change." He stood up and went to his bag and pulled out the clothes.

"They'll be a bit big on you, I hope you don't mind." I shook my head no as I took them and went to the bathroom. I tried to unzip my dress but couldn't get it myself. My mom was the one who helped me get in it. My cheeks flushed as I realized the only person here to unzip me was Max. I opened the door and he looked back from his place on the couch.

"I can't get my dress unzipped." I said quietly with a little embarrassement. He smiled and walked over. I turned around and he gently unzipped my dress. He did it a lot slower than I expected him to, but I didn't think much of it. I walked back inside the bathroom and shut the door. I took my dress off and put the sweat pants and white t-shirt on. I walked out and saw he was sitting back on the couch. I walked over and he smiled and looked me up and down.

"You look sexy in my clothes," he said in a sultry tone. I blushed with a small smile. I had never been called sexy before. I sat down beside him and he put his arm around me. I smiled and snuggled into his side. We watched the movie for a little and then I felt him rubbing my arm. It felt nice. He turned to me and began kissing me, on my cheek, my forehead, and once on my nose. The nose kiss made me giggle and he chuckled. He then did something I wasn't expecting, he kissed me on the lips. It was sweet and his lips were soft. It sent chills down my spine and gave me goosebumps. He pulled back but his lips stayed inches from my own. "You really are sexy, Katie." He said and then pressed his lips to mine again. The words ran through my mind and I felt butterflies in my stomach. No guy had ever made me feel butterflies before.

Max began kissing me a little more heatedly. I didn't see anything wrong with making out. It's not like we were doing anything wrong. He began running his hand up and down my thigh; and he then put his hand under my thigh and lifted my leg. He placed my leg in his lap and kissed me deeper. I still seen this as safe. I knew that if it made me uncomfortable to end it, but this was still okay. He began moving me so that I was laying down. Once I was on my back he climbed on top of me. A little less comfortable but still okay. We continued to make out for a few minutes and his hands were running up and down my body. I relaxed and just enjoyed the moment. Every time his hands traveled up and down my body I would get another shot of chills. The goosebumps still covered my body and it made me feel... excited? Was that the word? All I knew was I felt like a I was about to burst from whatever I was feeling.

Suddenly his hand was making its way up under my shirt. I pushed him away but he just moved to kiss my neck.

"Max," I said but didn't get to finish what I wanted to say. He began moving his body up and down, pressing against me. I tried to push him off me again but he was a lot stronger than me and he was heavier. He had a big advantage on me at this point. "Max, stop, please," I said as I continued to push against him. He didn't listen. He used his weight and his left hand to hold me down as he used his right hand to start pushing the sweat pants I wore down. The panic began to rise and I fought a little harder. I was pushing against him and begging him to stop. I was hoping maybe I would be loud enough and someone was in the hallway to hear me. Why wasn't Max stopping? I continued to fight and the tears began to fall as Max touched me inbetween my legs. He didn't seem to care that I was crying.

The only thing that went through my mind was that Kendall was right. Max only wanted me to go with him tonight for one thing; and it seemed he was about to get that one thing against my will. "Max! Stop! Please! I don't want to do this!" I cried but he didn't listen. He held me down and worked to take my shirt off. I didn't need a bra with the dress I had worn so I didn't wear one. I felt violated and hopeless under his stare. He stared at my body and he touched me all over. I continued to fight. Why did I have to put my purse on the bed? I wouldn't think twice about spraying him with the pepper spray James gave me. I began hitting Max's chest and wherever else I could. I just wanted to get away from him. He fought me and got ahold of my hands. He held them down with one hand as he grabbed a belt laying on the floor. He used the belt to tie my hands down. I cried as he finished tying my hands. There was nothing I could do to get away, but I had to keep trying. I continued to fight by wiggling around and kicking my feet. My hands were tied together but my arms were still free. I continued to hit his chest with my tied hands. He sat on me and took his own shirt off.

I suddenly remember the anti-rape move Carlos had shown me. Carlos may be childish and goofy, but he was smart about some things. And since his dad was a cop, he had helped teach self-defense classes. He taught me some moves. I wasn't sure how well this would work with my hands tied, but I had to try. I was desperate. He was straddling me as he worked on unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. I moved my left leg the best I could and latched it around his leg. I then used every ounce of energy I had and threw myself up and sideways. I was surprised when it actually worked and he fell off the couch. It was pure luck when he smacked his head into the coffee table and was knocked out. I knew he wouldn't be out for long, so I grabbed the sweat pants and t-shirt. I ran to the bed and grabbed my purse and then quickly left the room. I heard him waking up as I shut the door. I didn't care I was only in my panties, I had to get out of there. I ran to the elevator which was already open on this floor. I got on and began hitting the button for the lobby. I saw Max coming out of the room and running toward me. I was still crying as I hit the button desperately. Why wasn't the door shutting!

Max was yelling and calling me every name possible as he got closer. The doors finally closed and felt some relief. I hit the button to stop the elevator. I used my teeth to try and get the belt off of my wrist. It took some effort and my teeth and wrists hurt as I finally got it. I quickly dressed and then hit the elevator button again to start it. I knew I could get in trouble for stopping the elevator without any real reason, but I didn't care. If they asked, I would tell them what happened. When the doors opened I walked off the elevator. For some reason it felt strange to see everyone in the lobby acting like everything was okay. I was just almost raped and it felt weird that nobody else knew. For the first time ever I felt alone. It felt like nobody could know what just happened. But I knew there was one person I could rely on to be here as fast as humanly possible. But he was the one person I didn't want to see right now. I saw a small, wooden bench near the door and I went over and sat down on it.

I dug around in my purse for my phone. I saw the pepper spray James had given me and I took it in my hand. I felt safer knowing it was there incase Max came down here after me. I pulled my phone out, pulled my feet up on the bench with my knees to my chest and hit one of the speed-dial. Kendall's phone rang twice before he answered.

"What's wrong?" Was what he said instead of 'hello.' I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I began to talk.

"Kendall, I need you to come get me." I whispered into the phone. I was so scared right now and I just needed Kendall. I didn't care if he yelled at me or told me he was right, I just wanted him.

"Where are you" He asked in a softer tone. A few tears fell down my cheeks.

"I'm at Grand Dodger Hotel, something happened with Max and... I just need my big brother." I said, feeling like a little girl again. When I was younger and got scared I would always go to Kendall. I couldn't tell you how many times I slept in his bed after having a bad dream. He made me feel safe, like nothing would hurt me.

"Stay where you are, I'll be there in five minutes." He said and then ended the call. I hung up the phone and wrapped my arms around my legs. I had the small bottle of pepper spray in one hand and my phone in the other as I looked around. Everyone who passed would look at me odd. This hotel was more for business people and ricer vacationers. It was very unsightly to them for a girl to be sitting on a bench in over-sized, black sweat pants and an over-sized white t-shirt, no shoes and messed up hair. I probably looked like some homeless kid who wandered in through the door. I was half expecting the police to show up and make me leave. The people who came here weren't usually the nicest to those who don't look like them. I avoided eye contact as people walked past me. I kept looking around and making sure Max -or anybody from the prom- was around.

Finally Kendall came bursting through the door. He scanned the room for a split second before his eyes fell on me sitting on the bench.

"Katie!" He shouted as he ran over to me. "Come on, let's go home," he said in a soft tone. I went to stand up, but instead Kendall picked him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as I rest my head on his shoulder. It was effortless for Kendall to pick me up. I was still really small, I always had been small, so I was weightless to him. He carried me to the car and sat me in the passenger seat. I pulled my feet up into the seat, I wrapped my arms around my stomach. Kendall climbed in the driver seat and wasted no time in starting the car and pull away from the hotel. He was driving a lot faster than he normally did. I could tell he was mad.

"I'm sorry, Kendall," I knew I had let him down. "I'm sorry about everything. If I had just listened to you this wouldn't have happened. Max never would have..." I trailed off, not sure if I should tell him what Max did. Kendall pulled off the road and turned the car off. He turned and looked at me but didn't say anything. "Will you just... Please say it and get it over with." He sighed and looked down for a long moment before he looked back at me.

"I wish wasn't right, Katie. I wish I was wrong and everything worked out perfect for tonight... Katie, when you called and said that something happened with Max and that you were at a hotel, it terrified me. My first thought was that he raped you! I'm not mad at you, Katie, I'm mad at that low-life, scumbag." He said and I stared at my knees. I felt the tears welling up again and I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down and began bawling. Kendall reached over and wrapped his arms around me. I climbed over and sat in his lap and he held me tighter. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my arm. "What happened?" I cried for a couple minutes before I was able to calm down enough to tell him. I told him every horrifying detail of what happened. I was sobbing by the time I was done. Kendall was holding me a lot tighter now as if it was the only thing keeping him from turning around and going back to the hotel. Which I figured it was. I knew Kendall probably was ready to kill Max for doing this.

"We should go to the police. Scum like him belong in prison!" Kendall said with pure hatred in his voice. I pushed my hands against his chest and leaned back to look at him.

"No! I don't want to go to the police!" I didn't think I would be able to recall what happened to a stranger. I would feel too much like they were judging me.

"We'll talk about that later. You did the right thing by fighting as much as you could and by calling me. You don't ever just assume that you're not going to get away, you fight as much as you possibly can and then fight longer than that. I'm proud of you, Katie." He said and I gave him a weak smile. The smile faded just as quickly as it appeared. I couldn't control myself as I began crying again. The images of what just happened flashed through my mind and I felt gross and used. Kendall held me tighter in a protective way. "I wish there was something I could say to make this all better, but there's not. To be completely blunt with you, you were molested and nothing will ever make that better. But I can promise that I'll always be here if you want to talk about it. I don't care if it's three in the morning, if you need me I'm there. And not just to talk. If you ever get into a situation with a future boyfriend or with friends and you need me, I'll be there. That's all I can offer you, Katie. I'm sorry that I can't make this go away and that I can't fix it. I wish I could." He whispered the last part and I felt him hold me tighter. I moved my head to look at him and saw tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Kendall, please don't cry. If I had just listened to you none of this would have happened."

"No! Do not blame yourself! You had nothing to do with this!" He said in a raised voice. Not in a mean, demanding tone, but more of a concerned, do-you-understand kind of tone. I just nodded my head as the tears fell again. Kendall pulled me back to be pressed into his chest, I turned my head so I could look up at him. "Katie, people like Max are sick. They don't care who they hurt as long as they get what they want. People like him deserve to be locked away so they can't hurt anyone anymore. Please don't think that this is your fault. I never once actually thought anything like this would happen. I was just being over protective! I've never liked any guy who as much as looks at you! No matter what you had done, whether you stayed home or went, it wouldn't have mattered. You would still get hurt in some other way... And my biggest fear came true tonight. You were being hurt and I couldn't protect you.

"Ever since dad died I've been trying like crazy to take care of you. From the time you were two until we moved out here I spent all my time protecting you. You never got hurt because I basically hovered over you every second I could. I know it may drive you nuts when I do the protective-older-brother stuff, but I do it because I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to save you tonight. I'm sorry I couldn't keep him from hurting you." Kendall said as tears streaked down his face.

"Let's go home. You can do whatever you need to in order to make yourself feel better." He told me as he moved me gently. I crawled back over into the passenger seat.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" I asked, feeling like a little girl. He nodded his head as he started the car.

"Of course," he said before checking for cars. He pulled out onto the road and we drove back home. The ride home was pretty quiet. Neither one of us had much to say. When we got to Palm Woods, Kendall parked and we both got out. We went up to the apartment and walked inside. Everyone else was sitting on the couch and seemed worried. Mom jumped up and ran to me.

"Katie! What happened? Where's your dress? Are you okay?" She asked in a frenzy as the other guys came over.

"Katie, go get changed and I'll be there in a minute." Kendall said and I nodded. I left the room and went to get changed. I knew Kendall was explaining everything to them. It made me feel uncomfortable knowing they all would know what happened, but I was glad Kendall was telling them instead of me having to face re-telling it. I got a pair of purple pj pants and a white tank top. I went to the bathroom that connected the bedrooms. I locked the doors and took Max's clothes off. I felt... violated. There was no other way to explain how what happened made me feel. After I changed and put my hair up in a messy ponytail, I splashed water on my face and leaned my hands on the sink. I stared down at the running water as I felt tears coming again. It didn't seem real when I thought back at everything that happened. It just wasn't right. I didn't know what to do now. What do you do after this kind of thing happens?

"Katie, are you okay?" I heard Kendall's voice say through the door. I wiped my eyes and turned the water off. I walked over and unlocked the door to mine and Mom's room. I then went out the door leading to the boys' room. "Are you okay?" Kendall asked again once I was out the door. I didn't know what to say or do. I wasn't entirely sure if I was okay, or if I'll ever be okay again.

"I don't know," I whispered. I looked up and noticed that Kendall was now wearing blue pj pants and a black muscle shirt.

"Come on, get some sleep." He said softly as he led me to the bed. He laid down on the bed and I climbed in next to him. I cuddled up to his side and he wrapped his arms around me. I just wanted to sleep and forget any of this ever happened. Kendall held me tight as I drifted off to sleep.

**So, what did you think? By the way, I will be posting one more chapter to this. So it's a two-shot story. Well, not really sure what else to say, so I hope you liked it!**

**Review please! :D**


End file.
